


New Neighbors

by thenerdangels



Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, J2, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Jensen Ackles, jealous!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdangels/pseuds/thenerdangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared moves in to the dilapidated fixer-upper across the street from Jensen. Offering to help the ridiculously hot new guy in the neighborhood fix up his place is just the neighborly to do right? Of course it is.</p><p>Co-written as a chain fic with 67impaula.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

Jared can feel the perspiration running down his back, damp shirt clinging to him in the heat as he swings the sledge hammer for what must have been the millionth time that day. His scalp is itching with sweat underneath his bright yellow hard hat and streaks of dirt cover every bit of exposed, sun-darkened skin. He stops for a minute to wipe the sweat from his eyes and surveys the chaos surrounding him. It’s amazing. If there is one thing that he really loves about his job, it’s this; that he gets to take this giant pile of dirt and cement and steel and with his own two hands, help turn it into something. Turn nothing into something. 

This particular pile of rubble will be a housing complex for the children's hospital, for the families of kids who are long term patients. This is one of those projects that he's truly proud to work on, a place that will help people when they need it the most. There's just not the same sense of pride when you build an office building or a bunch of condos. He turns back and raises the sledge hammer again. It's almost end of shift and he needs to finish what he's doing before he goes. Jesus, he's tired. He just wants to go home, have a cold beer and do something really interesting...like stare at the cracks in his ceiling.

"Padalecki, knock off. That pile will be there in the morning"

Jared turns toward the gruff voice of Jeff, the general contractor, and gives him a huge grin to show his approval. "You got it boss man"

Jared strolls across the work site with his sledge hammer in one hand and snatches the hard hat off with the other. Once the sledge hammer is back where it belongs, he heads for his truck. The older black Chevrolet has definitely seen better days. In Jared's line of work, the dependability far outweighs the visual appeal. The truck has multiple dings and scratches and even paint splatters in the bed and on the tailgate from a rather memorable time he'd gotten into a friendly prank war with some painters. He may or may not have "accidentally" hit their van with a forklift first. 

He slides behind the wheel and throws the hard hat onto the seat beside him. The truck roars to life and Jared points it toward home. Home is a little three bedroom house that he got cheap because it needed more than a little TLC. But, if anyone loves a challenge, it’s Jared. He’d moved in only three months ago and had already started on the interior overhaul. The place was a mess. The linoleum floor of the kitchen was half torn up, the walls are now splotched with putty where Jared patched more than a few holes. But it was a roof over his head and the yard was big enough for his babies to run and play.

As soon as Jared lets himself into the house the sound of galloping animals makes him grin. Sadie and Harley are not shy with their affections toward Jared. Each day, after coming home from work those two dogs won’t even let him out of the doorway before they are on him, jumping, licking and barking. Jared would never give it up for anything in the world. His brother asked him if he ever got lonely, but how could he with these two huge babies to come home to everyday?

He finally makes his way into the small kitchen that is in the middle of a not so slight renovation that Jared is doing himself. The cabinet doors have been taken down, the linoleum is almost gone from the floor, and the ugly ass wallpaper finally taken off the walls. It's definitely a work in progress but he feels good about doing these things himself.

Jared grabs a beer from the fridge and starts looking around for something to eat. He really needs to remember to go to the grocery store before he ends up having to eat out every night. He finally remembers the frozen pizza in the back of the freezer and as he reaches in to pull it out, someone starts knocking on his door. With a longing sigh, he puts the pizza back in the freezer to see who could be on his doorstep.

As Jared weaves his way through the boxes of tile and various other supplies and power tools stacked along the walls, he's silently thankful that he let the dogs out before looking for food, or whoever was at his door would've gotten a way bigger welcome than they bargained for.

He leans down to look through the new peephole that he just installed last week and lets out a low and completely involuntary moan. Standing on his front porch is THE hottest man Jared has ever seen in his life. The lens of the peephole brings the emerald green eyes and freckles into sharp, up-close focus. Short and spiky light brown hair and ohmygod those lips! He's suddenly struck with the desire to lick each and every freckle on the stranger's face. He's so caught up in staring at perfection that he jumps in surprise when the man knocks again, more loudly this time.

Jared takes a deep, calming breath and pulls open the door. The stranger's head lifts up when the door finally opens and his eyes travel slowly up Jared's body, still covered in dirt, before finally stopping on his face. The man nibbles lightly on his bottom lip before his mouth spreads into a smile so painfully beautiful Jared has to close his eyes for a second. When he opens them again he sees the man is holding out his hand.

"Hey! I'm Jensen Ackles. I live across the street" He turns and points to the small, cute, well maintained light blue house sitting directly across from Jared's, making his house look like a completely dilapidated piece of crap by comparison.

Jensen's house is quaint, with window boxes overflowing with flowers, a lush green lawn and a little gnome wearing a bright yellow rain coat and holding an umbrella tucked in between some rose bushes.. Through the open garage door Jared can see a decently equipped workshop and a fairly new black Ford F-150. Considering the almost girlie appearance of the exterior of the house, he assumes Jensen must be married.

Jared turns back to the still grinning Jensen and grabs the waiting hand, engulfing it in his own huge paw. "Hey man. Jared. Jared Padalecki"

"I know you moved in a while ago, but I'm a horrible neighbor and I never came over to introduce myself. I brought you some 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' lasagna." With that Jensen holds up a plain white casserole dish covered with aluminum foil.

Jared stands there for an awkward moment before accepting the dish and throwing an even brighter grin at his new neighbor. “Thanks man. This smells awesome. It’ll be a lot better than the frozen pizza I dug out of my freezer.” He pauses for a second, chews his lip, “Come on in Jensen, lemme get you a beer.”

Jensen steps forward and takes a look around. Jared can tell he’s taking in the order of things and feels a slight flush of embarrassment at what his house must look like compared to Jensen’s. He imagines Jensen’s house to be all clean lines and open spaces. And you could probably eat off the floor. 

“‘Scuse the mess” Jared offers, sitting the dish on the kitchen counter. “Work in progress.” He grabs a beer from the fridge and hands it to Jensen, who has wandered into the kitchen behind him and is currently leaning a hip against the opposite counter. Jared settles his back against the counter beside the lasagna and takes a swig of his own beer. He tries to keep his eyes from staring at the perfect pink lips meeting the narrow opening of the beer bottle or following Jensen’s throat as he takes the first swallow of beer, he fails. 

Jensen shrugs, “Nah man, don’t worry ‘bout it. You doing this yourself?” He makes a sweeping gesture with the hand holding his beer. 

Jared’s eyes sweep the room again and land back on Jensen’s. Wow, does he wear contacts? No one’s eyes are THAT green. FOCUS JARED...married. “I, uh..yeah” he stammers.

Jensen lets out a low whistle. “Looks like you have your work cut out for you. You know,” he begins, pushing aways from the counter, “I could help, if you needed it. I did a little work for my old man. Nothing major, just some odd jobs, here and there.” He drops his eyes for a minute and then looks Jared from head to toe and licks his lips, before giving Jared a smile, “Anything I don’t know how to do, I’m sure you could teach me.” 

Jared is sure he’s forgotten how to breathe. Did his neighbor seriously just check him out? And that last line sounded a LOT like flirting to Jared. Is his married neighbor really flirting with him in his tore-up kitchen while Jared stands there looking like a dog that’s been rolling in the dirt? And holy fuck Jensen licking his lips may be the hottest thing Jared’s seen since...since...ever, really. And Jensen is looking at Jared like he’s waiting. Fuck...did he ask me a question?

Jared opens his mouth to say something, anything, but is interrupted by the sound of a Zeppelin guitar solo. Wait, what? 

Jensen pulls his cell out and gives Jared an apologetic smile, “Thanks for the beer man, I need to get going. Let me know if you decide you need the help.” And just like that, Jensen has set the beer on the counter and is heading for the front door, “Nice to meet you Jared,” he calls right before the front door closes behind him.

Jared’s head is spinning and he takes another sip of beer and glances toward the ceiling, “What.The.Fuck”

Three hours later finds Jared lounging on the couch watching television. Harley is lying beside him, head on his thigh and Sadie is lying at his feet. Both are snoring softly. An empty plate of what used to be really fucking good lasagna is sitting on the coffee table next to two empty beer bottles. Jared is still no closer to understanding what happened in his kitchen earlier. Surely Jensen is married. He’s fucking gorgeous. From his perfectly spiked hair to his freckle-spattered face and the dark fringe of eyelashes that frame his bright green eyes. His eyes..Jared’s never seen anyone with eyes that green. His head swam with images of those full, pink lips and Jared thought of a million things to do to them, with them. But before Jared could even process what was happening, he was gone. Jared hadn’t even had time to look for a wedding band. Probably his wife that called. Jared lets out a sigh and Harley raises his head, looking put-out by the loud noise. 

“The dish,” Jared sits forward suddenly, making an exasperated Harley jump off the couch with a huff. Jared realizes he still has Jensen’s dish, or his wife’s casserole dish, or whatever..anyway, he HAS to return it, because that’s the polite thing to do, right? Right. He would just take the dish over there tomorrow and scope things out. Just an innocent visit from his neighbor doing the neighborly thing. Yep. Jared smiles and settles back against the couch. He was looking forward to tomorrow and having an excuse to see Jensen again. Even if he did find out Jensen was unavailable, he could at least gather plenty of images to recall in the shower later. 

Jared survives work on Friday unscathed. In reality, all he’s thinking about is how he got paid and how he has a neighborly duty to return Jensen’s dish once he gets home. By the time Jeff comes round and tells them it’s time to go, an hour early, no less, Jared is thrilled. He pulls his thick gloves off and stuffs them in the back pocket of his work pants and starts heading for his truck. 

“Jared, hey man, wait up”

Jared turns in time to see Matt jogging across the site. 

“So, me and the boys are going to Shooter’s tonight for a beer, wanna go?”

Jared chuckles, “Man, last time I went out with y’all, we ended up at that strip club downtown and I didn’t get home until seven a.m....broke”

Matt is grinning from ear to ear, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief, “Yeah, but man, that was sooo worth it. Remember that chick...what was her name? Paula! Yeah, maaan she had the nicest ra-”

“Yeah yeah Matt, I remember,” Jared interrupts, shaking his head and starts heading for his truck again with Matt in step beside him. It’s not that Jared doesn’t like women, especially naked ones, but he is definitely more intrigued by hard muscles and someone he isn’t scared he’s going to break. At 6’4” and muscles built from swinging a sledgehammer all day, Jared likes a partner who can handle him if he wants to get a little rough. He thinks Jensen could handle him. Whoa..where did that come from? “I, uh, gotta work on the house man. But thanks for the invite.”

“Dude, you suck! More for me then,” Matt claps him on the shoulder and starts jogging back towards the job trailer.

“And don’t be calling me at ass o’clock to come get y’all out of jail either,” Jared calls after him with a laugh before climbing in the truck. 

Once Jared turns on his street, he can see Jensen’s house. The garage is down, so he’s not sure if anyone is home, until he notices a white sedan parked on the curb out front. Which, really, still doesn’t mean Jensen is there, but he’s going over anyway. After he gets the dogs squared away and grabs the dish, he gets a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror. His shaggy brown hair is plastered back from sweat and dirt and who knows what else. There are dark smudges all over his face and peeking out from the white t-shirt he’s wearing. Jared realizes he can NOT go to Jensen’s house looking like this, even though Jensen saw him fresh from work yesterday, he’s going to attempt to make himself look halfway decent. 

After his shower, Jared pulls on his best pair of faded, ripped jeans and a v-neck shirt and slides back into his boots. He grabs the dish and heads for the door. Jared hesitates with his hand on the knob. What am I doing? This is so pointless. What if he’s not home? What if he is home and his wife is there? Chill out...just man up and take the fucking dish over there. And with that, Jared is on his way across the street with a pounding heart and a clean casserole dish.

As Jared walks slowly up the driveway, he sees a cute blonde woman come out of the front door and they cross paths about halfway up the front walk. In his head, Jared’s thinking of course this little blonde chick is Jensen’s type. How fucking predictable. I hate her. But his momma taught him to be a gentleman, so he bites the bullet and holds out his hand, introducing himself to the enemy.

“Hey. I’m Jared, from across the street” The huge smile he gets in return is a surprise. It’s like she just turned on a faucet or something and all this charming, bubbly personality just comes pouring out of her.

She ignores his hand and wraps her arms tightly around his waist instead. “Oh my gosh HI!! I’m Mackenzie Ackles, but you can call me Mack! Jensen was telling me about you! You’re remodeling your house yourself? That is so great! You should really let Jen help you, he’s great with his hands! And I’m an interior designer and I would LOVE to work on your place!! It has so much potential!”

Mackenzie, Mack, goes on for a few more minutes with absolutely no help from Jared. He just stands and stares at her, an amused little grin on his face while she begins gesturing enthusiastically about something. Dammit all to hell. Fuck. He....he likes her! He wanted so bad to hate her for being the reason he has no chance at all with the hottest man on the planet, but he just...can’t! She’s too damn cute and bubbly and happy! Trying to stay mad at her would be like trying to stay mad at a little puppy. Not just any puppy. Like a really adorable, wrinkly puppy that just ate one of your favorite gym shoes.. He couldn’t do it. 

“Well Jared, I gotta run! It was SO GREAT to meet you! I’m really excited about your house and between the three of us working on it, it’s going to look AMAZING!!” She reaches up and gives him another tight hug and before he even realizes it, she’s all the way to her car, door shutting behind her. 

Jared stands there, shocked. What the hell just happened? He felt like he just got run over by a steam roller. A very charming steamroller. He shakes his head and makes his way to the door and rings the bell. He turns around, looking again in shocked amusement at the spot where Mack’s car used to be. As he turns back toward the door, head shaking slowly, he comes face to face with the man who definitely had the starring role in the awesome wet dream he had last night. Jensen flashes him that painfully beautiful smile again, a glint of humor in his eyes.

“I see you met Mack?” 

Jared ducks his head shyly under the force of Jensen’s gaze, hesitating a bit before answering. “Uh....yeah. She is...something else.” He looks back up with a small smile on his face.

“Well that’s the biggest fucking understatement of the year.” Jensen snorts. “She’s like....I don’t even know. A rabid pit bull, if they were cute and adorable at the same time as being completely fucking insane. I love her though.”

Jared’s smile falters and he is suddenly reminded why he’s supposed to hate her. He clears his throat loudly before holding up the casserole dish. “I...uh...I just wanted to return this. The lasagna was awesome by the way. I haven’t had a real home cooked meal in months. I have a tendency to forget to go grocery shopping and I definitely can’t cook.” Jared stops himself from rambling, shrugging his shoulders and smiling again.

Jensen laughs loudly and claps Jared on the shoulder, pulling him inside the house and leading him slowly down a long hallway. 

“Well Jared, you’re in luck. It just so happens that I am a man of many talents. I love to cook and I must say, I think I’m pretty damn good at it. I’ll try my best to take care of you. Can’t have you starving to death or living off of nothing but frozen pizzas and tv dinners.”

Jensen drapes an arm around Jared’s shoulders, like they’ve known each other for years, and Jared really wouldn’t bother to complain about the intimacy of the touch as he leans into it. He notices Jensen look him up and down before he smiles wider and speaks up. “You clean up nice. Though I have to say, the covered in dirt look is nice too. Very nice.” 

Is Jensen flirting with him? Jared lets out a short laugh as they walk into a small but very modern kitchen. Stainless steel appliances, commercial grade cooktop, double ovens, huge double sinks, granite counter tops, pots and pans hanging from a rack over an island surrounded by bar stools. It’s completely obvious from this room that Jensen loves to cook. 

Jared tries to remember what they were talking about before he got distracted by the beautiful kitchen, dirt, being covered in dirt. “Well, I do construction, so the covered in dirt look is just a perk of the job I guess.” Jensen sets the casserole dish on the counter and grabs two beers from the huge fridge before turning back, a smile on his face that Jared can’t quite decipher.

“Construction huh? Yellow hard hat and all?” Jared nods with a grin and Jensen lowers his head and mumbles something under his breath that Jared would swear sounded like “fuck that’s hot” before he looks back up and leans over, handing Jared the beer. “Well, I’m a chef, and tonight I’m cooking a culinary classic! And you are staying for dinner!” He lifts the hand holding the beer and points his index finger at Jared. 

Jared grins widely at the command “Oh I am, am I? What’s this culinary classic you’re talking about?”

“Yes, you are. And I’m grilling cheeseburgers. Bacon cheeseburgers to be specific.” And with that Jensen heads out of a door opposite the one they entered through and Jared follows him out onto a huge deck. The backyard looks just as pristine as the front and he figures Mack must be responsible. Jensen is standing in front of a huge stainless steel grill and Jared pulls out one of the patio chairs and takes a seat, leaning back and relaxing while he watches Jensen work his magic on the slabs of meat. 

With Jensen’s attention elsewhere, Jared finally has the freedom to really look. He notices the way his muscles shift under the light grey v-neck t-shirt he’s wearing. The way his jeans cling tightly to his perfectly rounded ass. The way the flames from the grill put a light sheen of sweat on his beautiful, freckled face. How he bites his bottom lip in concentration. 

Jared wants so badly to bite that lip. To suck and nibble at it until it’s bruised and swollen. He wants to feel that perfect ass in his hands and see that entire body covered in sweat. To see those green eyes with that heavy-lidded post-orgasm glaze. Married! The man is fucking married! I can do this. I can be just friends with him. I can control my goddamn dick. Jared moans in frustration and drops his head against the back of the chair, letting his eyes fall closed. 

At the sound, Jensen closes the lid of the grill, grabs his beer and takes a seat next to Jared. 

“Something wrong?” He slowly lifts the bottle of beer to his lips and takes a long, slow pull.

Jared cracks open an eye, watching him, watching the way his lips wrap themselves tightly around the opening of the bottle and he almost moans again at how goddamn sexy it is. “No. It’s just been a really long couple of days.”

“Wanna talk about it? Share your feelings? Gossip a little? I hear it works wonders.” Jensen smirks and Jared leans forward quickly, voiced pitched high and girlie “O.M.G. Seriously? Ok...so...there’s this guy. ohmigosh, he is SO HOT!”

Jensen laughs loudly and struggles not to choke on his beer “Wow dude. You are way too good at playing the valley girl.” 

Jared shrugs with a satisfied smirk. “What can I say? I too am a man of many talents.” He leans back in his chair again, taking a large swallow of beer before asking in what he hopes is a casual, subtle, completely not really THAT interested way “So, how did you and Mack meet?”

Jensen’s green eyes widen slightly in surprise and after a few seconds he leans forward slowly, resting his elbows on his knees, beer cradled between both hands. “Do you really wanna know? It’s kind of a long story.”

Jared nods and Jensen continues on, voice pitched low like he’s telling a ghost story. “One dark and stormy night, many years ago, amidst horrified screams of immeasurable pain and tearing skin and gushing blood...” Jensen pauses a moment, leans back in his seat and finishes quickly, voice normal again “she popped out of my mom’s vagina. It’s been complete insanity ever since.”

It takes Jared a second to process what he just heard. She popped out of his mom’s vagina? That would mean....”Wait. She’s your SISTER? Wow. I definitely thought you guys were married.”

It’s a good thing Jensen swallowed his beer, because he definitely would’ve choked on it this time. He laughs for a good five minutes at Jared’s assumption while Jared glowers back at him and chugs the rest of his beer before slamming the bottle down on the table. 

Jensen takes a couple of deep breaths and finally manages to calm himself down. “Dude. No. Just....NO.” He sighs deeply, “I guess I’ve lost my touch. Wasn’t obvious enough with my flirting. Me and penis...we’re like this” He crosses his index and middle finger tightly, holding them up for Jared to see. 

Jared laughs quietly and tries not think about how hot Jensen’s completely lack of shyness is. “No man, you were plenty obvious. Which is why I was so damn confused. I was so sure you were married, so why the hell were you flirting with me?”

Jensen stands up and walks back over the grill and starts flipping the burgers while he looks at Jared over his shoulder. “Seriously? You have to ask? You’re so hot that I really wouldn’t be surprised if very straight, very married men flirted with you on a regular basis without even realizing they were doing it.”

Jensen grins at the full on blush that takes over Jared’s face and chest and Jared breathes a sigh of relief when he asks him to go inside to grab a plate for the burgers. Once he’s safely alone in the kitchen, he crosses his arms across his broad chest and leans back against the spotless granite counter and goes over everything he just learned in his head. 

1\. Jensen is not married  
2\. Jensen is gay  
3\. Jensen WAS flirting with him  
4\. Jensen thinks he’s hot

Jared is very, very tempted to do a happy dance in the middle of Jensen’s kitchen, but somehow manages to restrain himself. He feels like he just won the hot guy lottery. For all the compliments Jensen was giving outside, HE is the one who is beyond ridiculously gorgeous. Complete male perfection. Jared can’t get those green eyes out of his head and he shakes it in a vain attempt anyways, reminding himself about the plate. He needs to get the plate and think about...old ladies, fluffy bunnies, someone yanking out his fingernails, circumcision, anything before he gets so hard he’ll have to go jack off in Jensen’s bathroom. There’s a thought. Tempting. He quickly shakes his head no and puts his mind back to the task at hand.

He looks in the cabinet Jensen told him about and grabs a large white plate and carries it back outside.  
After plating up the burgers they go inside and decide on watching a movie while they eat. Jensen leads him into a very manly, but perfectly decorated living room and waves his hand toward a large entertainment center whose glass cabinets are filled with hundreds of DVDs. 

“You pick. I’ve got a little bit of everything” Jared sets his second beer and plate of food on the coffee table and wanders over, eyes flicking over all the titles before finally picking one. He hands the DVD to Jensen, who smirks “Dawn of the Dead? You just want an excuse for me to hold you don’t you?”

Jared flops himself down on the couch and grabs his plate. “You wish. You should be warned, it’s not safe to come near me when there’s food close by. I may bite off a finger.” 

He takes bite of the burger while Jensen puts the DVD in the player and turns on the huge 60” plasma tv. Jared lets out a loud moan and says through a mouthful of food “Dude. Holy shit. I can see why people pay you money to do this. This is the best fucking burger I’ve ever had. Sexual favors for life.” 

Jensen sits down next to him on the dark leather couch and gives him an evil grin, full of promises “Many talents Jared. I am a man of many, many talents. And don’t be surprised when I take you up on that offer.” With that he turns out the lights and pushes play. Surprisingly enough, neither of them make a move sitting so close together in the dark, but there is a definite electricity between the two and Jared is grateful when Jensen turns the lights back on as the ending credits roll across the screen. 

Jared stands and gathers up his plate and empty beer bottle and starts talking in an attempt to break the sexual tension filling the room “One of my favorite movies of all time. It’s a classic. Romero pretty much single-handedly created the entire zombie genre.” He follows Jensen into the kitchen and continues to ramble the entire way through doing dishes and walking to the front door, Jensen never once interrupting him or telling him to shut up.

At the door Jared turns back around to Jensen, looking shyly at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. “So...uh...thanks for dinner, it was really really great. Look, um, I don’t know if you’re busy tomorrow or anything, but yesterday you offered to help out with some work around the house and I wanted to see if you were still up for that?”

Jensen smiled warmly and it was written all over his face that he found Jared’s obvious shyness completely adorable. “Absolutely man. I’ll be there at 8. And thanks for coming over, I had a really good time.” 

Jared looked up quickly, finally meeting his gaze and smiling this huge goofy smile. “Me too. Thanks again. I’ll see you in the morning!” He turned quickly and started off towards his house. He was proud of himself that he only looked back once, happy to find that Jensen was still standing in the open doorway, watching him as he crossed their street. 

The sun throws warmth and light across Jared’s face and shoulder. He rolls over and snuggles deeper into the covers. Sleep had not come easily last night and Jared feels its loss now. He had lay awake for who knows how long thinking about Jensen, wondering about Jensen, picturing him naked. And damn, the man was gorgeous and funny and cooked and...available...and interested. So, why was he scared out of his mind now? Gotta get up, he’ll be here soon. That thought shook off the remaining sleepiness and had Jared throwing back the covers. He sits up on the side of the bed and runs his hands through his hair. Harley and Sadie raise their heads at the noise and stare like Jared has three heads and then trot happily over to lick and sniff at Jared’s toes. There’s a churning in the pit of Jared’s stomach. Yeah, he could file it under the fact that he is probably just hungry, but he knows better. He is nervous about seeing Jensen again. It had been a long time since he’d met someone like Jensen. Someone that seemed to be dominating his every spare thought. I’ve only known him for 48 hours...really Jared? He leans down to rub a hand through Harley’s soft fur. What was so special about Jensen? Jared had met plenty of guys. If he was attracted to them, there was a routine he followed. He played along until he got what he wanted from them and then, then he was done. Jared had found himself being more than content with casual relationships that didn’t extend further than sex. He was comfortable with that, comfortable with what he had. He loved his work, his home, his dogs, his schedule, his life and most importantly, his freedom. He didn’t have to answer to anyone. It was life on his terms. But, he had never had someone dominate his thoughts and even affect his actions like Jensen was now. He shakes his head as if shaking Jensen out and starts pulling on some work clothes. He glances at the alarm clock happily blinking at him. He has about twenty minutes before one absolutely gorgeous man will be on his porch. Holey jeans and an old t-shirt will work for today. If he stays on schedule, he can get the entire kitchen tiled today. All he has to do is stay focused on the work and not let Jensen’s sweet ass distract him. Easier said than done, he thinks, smiling to himself. 

He heads for the kitchen and starts some coffee. Stretching his long arms for the ceiling and groaning at the slight pull in his back. He gets the dogs settled with their food and water and starts moving the boxes of tile out into the kitchen. He pulls everything away from the walls in the dining room and covers the table and chairs with a drop cloth. He is going to have Jensen paint while he works on the flooring. Maybe not having in him in the same room would help him stay focused. He doubts it, but it’s worth a shot. And with that, Jensen is knocking on the door.

“Come on in” Jared calls, moving towards the door.

Jensen cautiously opens the door and peeks inside. “You decent?”

Jared lets out a chuckle and gives Jensen his brightest smile, “As decent as I’m gonna get.” And Jesus, is it possible he got even hotter overnight? Jared tries not to stare at the worn old t-shirt stretched tight over his chest and the pebbled flesh straining against it from the morning chill. Beyond that, Jensen is wearing faded, ripped jeans, or they were wearing him...Jared isn’t actually sure. He hadn’t shaved and there was just a hint of blondish scruff on his chin, almost strawberry blonde where the sun was streaming in from the windows. He looks like an angel, if Jared’s being honest. What the fuck? When did I become such a chick? Jensen just stands there, letting Jared stare, with an amused smirk, like he knows exactly what Jared’s thinking. “Um, coffee?”

Jensen’s smirk morphs into a full-on grin. “God yes. You better be glad you’re cute. I don’t get up this early for just anyone.”

Jared grins and hands Jensen the cup of steaming coffee. “So, if you’re up to it, I thought we’d try out your artistic side today.”

Jensen glances around him, taking in the drop cloth, ladder and cans of paint lying in the dining room floor. “Painting, huh?” he asks, quirking one eyebrow before taking a sip from his mug. “I can handle that. Don’t trust me with the power tools yet?”

Jared smirks, “Let’s see how you do with the walls and then we can talk about you putting your hands on my tools”

Jensen cracks up “Dude, did you really just say that?”

And wow, if Jared thought his smile was killer, his laugh is better. This was comfortable, his nervousness was fading. “You know you like it...just get your ass over there and start painting”

“Ooh, I like it when you get all bossy Jared” Jensen takes another sip from his coffee and sits it down, making his way over to the paint and supplies.

Jared grins at Jensen. This is easy, like they had been doing it for years. He clicks on the radio in the kitchen and decides it’s time to get to work. He leans down and picks up a box of tile and hefts it over to where the kitchen floor began. While he’s mixing the tile adhesive, he sneaks a sideways glance at Jensen, who is shaking his pretty ass with the music as he stirs the paint he’s just opened. Jared smiles to himself and shakes his head. This man is going to kill him, no doubt. 

They pass the time working and chatting about their families and jobs and Jared’s dogs and sports and their neighbors and how they both grew up here. Jensen tells Jared about his other sibling, an older brother named Josh, and Jared agrees that being a middle child sucks, jumping in with a story about his own older brother and younger sister. Jared tells Jensen about the work he does and the guys he works with and learns that Jensen had been top of his class in culinary school and cooking has been his passion since he was a teenager. They share stories about their childhood and friends, like two old friends catching up. Before Jared knows it, he’s halfway done laying tile in the kitchen, Jensen has finished two walls in the dining room and it’s noon. 

“Break time Ackles” Jared pushs himself up and surveys his work and then starts toward Jensen.  
The walls look great. Smooth, with no runs. Jared is sincerely impressed. “Not bad”

“You sound surprised” Jensen steps down a rung on the ladder and swings around to look at Jared. “I told you I had many talents”

Now that Jensen has turned to face him, he can see the shell-colored paint on his cheek and arms. And there is a huge spot on his shirt. Jared laughs “Dude, I think you got more paint on you than the walls!”

Jensen looks down at his shirt and arms and then glares back up at Jared, “Oh really? Looks like I missed a spot though...” He takes the paintbrush and swipes it across Jared’s forehead. “There, perfect.” 

Jared stares at him for a moment in shock before his mind finally catches up and he grabs the brush with one hand and Jensen’s wrist with the other, pulling him the rest of the way off the ladder, barely catching him and softening his landing on the floor. He straddles Jensen’s very narrow hips, feeling his hip bones dig into his thighs, and begins painting wild stripes all over Jensen’s shirt as the smaller man writhes underneath him.

Jensen reacts quickly, grabbing both of Jared’s wrists in his hands before he can put anymore marks on him. Jared is sure he has the upper hand in this fight, being the bigger one with a very physical job, but no, Jensen’s size is deceiving. The man obviously works out. Jared discovers this when Jensen pulls some ninja move that has the roles suddenly reversed and he is on the bottom. Jensen rolls his hips slowly once, grinding their equally hard cocks together as he paints one more stripe across Jared’s cheek before leaning back and holding out his hand, breathing heavy.

“Truce?” he says with a huge, perfect grin on his face.

No. No fucking truce. Jared thinks. He’s quite happy to stay like this forever thank you very much. Instead of voicing this opinion, he reluctantly lifts his hand, allowing Jensen to pull him to feet with ease. What he didn’t expect was for Jensen to keep going, pulling him off balance, twisting him around slamming him into the still wet wall. He leans in close, placing a hand on either side of his head, caging him in.

“I thought you said truce?” Jared manages in between quick breaths.

“I lied.” Jensen responds in rough whisper as he runs his nose along Jared’s jawline, licking right below his ear. He grabs a handful of hair and yanks his head back roughly and begins sucking and biting the newly exposed flesh while he forces a knee in between Jared’s legs, pushing the top of his thigh firmly against Jared’s now throbbing cock. 

Jared moans at the pressure on his dick, grabbing Jensen’s hips hard, fingers digging in deep enough to bruise as he pulls the man even tighter against him. Jensen’s mouth works steadily upward, nibbling along his jaw until he reaches his destination, sucking Jared’s bottom lip hard into his hot, wet mouth, biting down until he tastes coppery flavor of Jared’s blood. Jensen lets out a loud moan as he grinds his cock against Jared’s thigh but the moan is swallowed by a hard kiss as the other man captures his mouth.

Jared shifts his hands lower, cock getting even harder at finally being able to feel that perfect ass in his grip as he squeezes the round globes hard, causing the smaller man to gasp into his mouth. Jensen’s fingers are still fisted in Jared’s hair, but instead of using the grip to hold him in place, it’s like he’s holding on for dear life. They continue grinding against each other, teeth and lips clashing together so roughly it can barely be considered kissing, until Jensen finally manages to yank himself away long minutes later. 

He backs away, panting, cursing under his breath. “Holy....fuck! That was...fuck! I can’t even think straight.”

Jared slams his head back against wall in frustration, suddenly remembering it’s still wet. He takes a few steps forward before turning to stare at his imprint in the wet paint. “Dude. You are definitely gonna have to redo that” 

Jensen laughs out loud, all awkward tension instantly gone. He looks for a long moment at the Jared shaped blemish on the wall with his hand prints on either side “Nah man. I like it. It stays.”

Jared takes another look at the shape of him on the wall and the hand prints framing it. A slow blush creeps over his face and neck and he can almost feel Jensen’s mouth on him and his hands everywhere all over again. He clears his throat and tries for casual, “Man, how am I going to explain that to the neighbors?”

“Come on Padalecki, get me a beer” Jensen looks around briefly, “Uh, I need to probably wash my hands,” holding his hands up to Jared for inspection.

“I am going to have a ridiculously hard time getting this paint out of my hair,” Jared pouts at Jensen. Turning his puppy-dog eyes on full blast.

“Stop being a bitch dude. It’s just paint” Jensen smirks like he has won a fucking medal because he knows Jared certainly got the worse end of the paint fight.

“Jerk. This is all your fault” Jared gives the pout another try.

“Ok, ok, you big baby. Show me where the bathroom is and I’ll help you wash it out! Sheesh! You’re more whiny than my sister”

“Am not” Jared mumbles and turns to go down the hall toward his bathroom, stopping to grab a towel from the hall closet. 

Jensen follows quietly until they get to the bathroom. “Ok, honey, shirt OFF,” looking at Jared expectantly. 

Jared flashes a mischievious smile and peels his shirt off over his head. He can hear Jensen’s sharp intake of breath and watches as Jensen thoroughly checks him out. Eyes flitting over the golden torso of a man who’s spent many days outside working in the sun. Jared is struck with a moment of pride, and if he flexes a pec muscle, it’s completely on accident. 

Jensen swallows hard. “Wow...so...yeah...uh...I’m sorry, what’s my name?” He chuckles at himself, realizing he is blatantly gawking at Jared’s bare chest and abs and flushes an adorable shade of pink. “Just get on your knees and lean over in the tub and I’ll...uh...try not to drool on you”

Jared snickers a little and raises an eyebrow, “On my knees, huh? No problem” He very pointedly licks his lips and drops down to his knees, never breaking eye contact with Jensen. Yeah, this is fun.

“Sweet Jesus Jared. Yeah, let’s just...let’s get you cleaned up before I try to jump you again.” Jensen turns the faucet on and holds a hand out to test the temperature of the water. “Apple, huh?”

Jared turns to see the bottle of shampoo Jensen is holding and turning in his hands. “What? It makes my hair all soft and fluffy?” He proves his point by running a hand through his hair and swinging it like the models in the commercial do.

Jensen just grins, “Ok princess, let’s make you pretty again.”

Jared is down on both knees and leans forward to get his hair wet. The water is warm, almost hot and feels like heaven after working all morning. He lets it run through his hair and just holds his head in place under the stream. His hair is just touching the collar of his shirts these days, so having it wet and hanging in his face is oddly fascinating. Or, it must be, because he absolutely does not know Jensen has moved until he feels him pressing against his back and his fingers in Jared’s hair. Jensen is massaging his head and neck and ooh..that’s really nice. Jared lets out a totally undignified moan. Jensen’s nimble fingers comb through the wet hair, wetting it thoroughly and then they’re gone. Before Jared can even protest, they’re back and pulling his head out from under the water. Jensen begins massaging the shampoo in. Jensen is rubbing and kneading Jared’s scalp and Jared thinks he could probably just die happy right here and now. And Jensen’s body. Jensen’s body is pressed flush against his back. Draped over him and it feels amazing. Jensen works the shampoo into a lather, focusing on the ends where the paint is heavy. Jared’s head is heavy and his whole body is lax. Jensen urges his head back under the faucet and continues with the massaging of his scalp and neck while rinsing out the shampoo. The thought crosses Jared’s mind that no one, other than his momma, has ever washed his hair. Jensen cuts the faucet off and steps away to grab the towel. He wraps the towel around Jared’s head and gently pulls Jared’s head upright, against his stomach. Jensen is patting at Jared’s hair to dry some of the water and the whole experience has become really intimate and charged with the sexual tension they did NOT successfully leave in the dining room. Jensen must be thinking along the same lines because he removes the towel and steps back to let Jared stand up, offering the towel for Jared to finish up.

“I’ll just be...I’ll be in the...in there.” And Jensen is gone.

Huh. O-kay. That wasn’t awkward or anything. Jared dries his hair and slips his shirt back over his head. His hair is still damp, but it’ll dry quick enough on its own. He heads for the kitchen, suddenly all he really wants to do is make sure he didn’t do something to upset Jensen. He replays the scene in his head and yeah, he’s pretty sure he just kind of sat there and let Jensen do whatever he wanted. So, what’s really going on? When Jared comes back down the hall, Jensen is indeed in the dining room. Seated on a box of unopened tiles, sipping his beer, and finding something on or around his shoe really fucking interesting. 

“Hey, man, everything ok?” Jared stops a few feet away and waits for Jensen to look up.

Jensen wipes a hand over his face, “God yeah, Jared, I’m just...I’m really sorry. I feel kind of like a dick for attacking you earlier. I mean, I’m not usually like that.” He pauses to sip his beer. “But you’re just...just...fucking hot and you and..”

Jared takes a step forward, holding both palms up, “It’s okay, man. It’s not like you have to worry about my virtue or anything. And I wasn’t exactly trying to stop you.”

Jensen looks up at that and gives him a smile. His bright green eyes are sparkling and Jared’s sure the panic is gone. “So, let’s grab some food and finish this up.” He holds a hand out to help Jensen up.

Jensen accepts the hand being offered and lets Jared help him up. Jensen throws together sandwiches from what he is able to find in Jared’s fridge and then berates him the whole time they’re eating for not grocery shopping on a regular basis and how important it is to eat healthy. Jared rolls his eyes a few times, but pretty much agrees to go visit the store tomorrow loaded down with fresh vegetables and lean meat. 

They finish up the work in the afternoon in companionable silence. The radio making a low buzz in the background, but both men lost in their own thoughts. Jared replays Jensen’s freak out and still isn’t sure he really knows what happened, but he just shrugs his off and goes on laying the remaining tiles. Jensen has finished the accent wall in the dining room, a deep burgundy now setting off the entire space. He’s pretty much got the trim work done too when Jared calls it a day. 

“I’d say this is a success. The floor is done, the walls are painted...” his eyes land on the imprint of himself on one of the walls. “mostly. And no paint in my hair”

Jensen flashes a triumphant smile, “I told you we were gonna leave it.”

Jared shakes his head in amusement and starts moving supplies back to the dining room.

“So, since you had me slave away all day in here, I think you owe me dinner. Go get cleaned up and let’s go to my favorite place” Jensen says before heading to the kitchen sink to rinse paint brushes.

“I think I owe you at least dinner for helping me paint. And probably dessert too for washing that paint out of my hair” Jared catches Jensen’s eye and winks. 

Jensen smirks back at him, eyebrow raised “Well, seeing as how I’m the one who put it there it was only fair that I got it out. But I never turn down dessert.” He gives Jared a wink of his own and starts walking away. Halfway down the front hall Jared hears him shout out “I’ll be back in an hour. Be ready! And dress NICE!” right before the door slams shut. 

If Jared thought he would actually tell him, he would’ve asked where they were going, but Jensen seems like the kind of guy who likes his surprises. After a minute left standing there, leaning against the counter, he finally processes what Jensen actually said. Dress nice. Fuck. What does THAT mean? Is that like...button down collared shirt nice or like SUIT nice? Either way, what is it gonna mean for his wallet? Jared doesn’t DO nice. A nice dinner out for him is Applebee’s, and he’s pretty sure that’s not where they’re going. You don’t need to dress up for Applebee’s. He moans to himself before making his way to the bathroom for a quick scrub down, silently hoping the paint on his face comes off without too much trouble. 

After his shower Jared stands in his closet for what seems like hours looking at his horribly meager clothing choices. He’s a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy. Oh, and Flannel. Lots and lots of flannel. Typical man garb. The only nice clothes he has are things his ex-girlfriend made him buy so she could play dress up when she felt like it. It’s been a long time since he was actually grateful to his ex for something, but this was one of those rare occasions. He grabs a teal blue button down shirt and some black slacks. There are some leather shoes buried somewhere in the bottom of his closet too that he manages to dig out after only a few minutes. 

After he gets dressed he nervously checks himself out in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Why is he nervous? He doesn’t get nervous. He’s a self proclaimed player, new guy every week. He’s a confident, outgoing man who’s never shy or awkward. What the hell is so different about Jensen? Jensen makes him totally unsure of himself. He’s so fucking hot and funny and...HOT. It makes him feel...inadequate? He doesn’t know how to act around him. Especially when he keeps getting him all hot and bothered and then just pulling away. What is THAT about? It’s not mixed signals really. Jensen is pretty much only giving him the “I think you’re hot and I want to jump your bones” signal, but it’s confusing none-the-less. He gives himself one last look in the mirror before making his way to the kitchen to wait for Jensen. 

Jensen pulls into his driveway and honks the horn exactly an hour later. “What? You don’t even come to the door? I’ll never accuse you of being a gentleman.” Jared says as he sinks down in the passenger seat. Jensen gasps and lifts his hand to his heart before grabbing Jared’s and pressing his lips softly against his knuckles. “Please accept my sincere apologies m’lady. Forgive my terrible manners. It won’t happen again, I assure you.”

Jared pulls his hand away and wipes his knuckles on his pants as Jensen laughs and pulls out of the driveway. “Such an ass” he mutters under his breath. “What was that?” Jensen asks knowingly. 

“I said you have a nice ass” he responds with a smirk.

“That’s what I thought you said. Yours isn’t half bad either.”

Jared turns his head toward the other man, raising an eyebrow and giving a look that says quite plainly seriously? “Dude, your ass has got nothing on mine. You’ll see. I’ll have you begging for it. Where are we going?”

Jensen’s voice is rough when he responds. “Challenge accepted. We’ll see who’s begging for what when the time comes. And we’re going to my favorite restaurant. You’ll see when we get there.”

The rest of ride takes place in an electrified silence, sexual tension filling the truck. Thankfully, they pull up in front of the restaurant a short ten minutes later. Jensen hops out of the truck and a pimply faced valet climbs into the driver seat as another opens Jared’s door. He gets out of the truck reluctantly, already dreading the bill for the evening. Jensen is waiting for him at the front door, bowing and holding his arm out with a grin. Jared rolls his eyes and pushes his arm away. “Dude. I did tell you I work construction right? I can’t afford to buy us dinner at the NICEST RESTAURANT IN TOWN. I’ll be eating ramen for a month!”

“Chill out. I know people.” Jensen winks as he holds the door open for him. Jared raises an eyebrow when the host greets Jensen by his first name and they’re seated immediately in a very private corner booth, even though this is the kind of place people make reservations for months in advance. 

As they slide into the seat, thighs brushing together, the host doesn’t even bother to leave them a menu before walking away. “I guess you really do know people. No reservation, no wait, best seat in the house. Nice.”

Jensen leans back in the seat and crosses his arms smugly over his chest. “This is my baby Jared. My restaurant. What do you think?”

All of Jared’s inadequacy issues come rushing back and he tries with everything he’s got to push them down as he looks around in the low light. “Wow. This place is awesome man. I don’t think I’ve ever stepped foot in someplace so nice.”

Jensen beams with pride and Jared is torn between assaulting him right on the spot (because the fact he’s hot, funny and runs a place like THIS is almost more than Jared’s cock can handle, and that smile just turned him into the hottest little kid EVER) and running for the front door and never talking to him again. Jensen is so far out of his league they’re not even in the same ballpark. 

Jared reaches over and squeezes Jensen’s knee, hand lingering for a minute before asking “So, what’s good here?” Jensen smiles softly back at him, no humor or sarcasm in his face, just....happy. It kind of makes his icy heart start to melt a little. “I made some phone calls while we were getting ready. You my friend, are about to have the greatest culinary experience of your life. We don’t need a menu because we are going to have a little bit of everything.” And with that the first dishes are placed on their table along with what Jared is sure is a ridiculously expensive bottle of wine. 

After the first few bites Jared’s eyes are rolling back in his head with pleasure. “Oh. My. God. This is absolutely better than sex.” He moans around a forkful of food. “Man, if you can cook HALF as good as whoever is in the kitchen, I’m gonna need you to cook for me every night. I can’t afford you, but maybe we can trade services? Eh?” He winks and elbows Jensen in the ribs. 

Jensen raises an eyebrow and gives an amused snort “Seriously Jared? You have some of the worst lines I’ve ever heard. You’re lucky you’re cute. But just FYI, the guy in the kitchen right now doesn’t have HALF the skill I have.” He slowly reaches over and brushes a finger over Jared’s lip as if there is food stuck there, but he really just needed an excuse to touch the man. He leans in close, “It really really turns me on when you get excited over food” he says in a low voice before covering Jared’s mouth with his own in slow, soft kiss that’s nothing but lips. 

“You know what I want?” Jared says a minute later against his mouth. 

Jensen leans back, eyeing him suspiciously “What?”

Jared grins widely, “Dessert. and I want you to make it and I want to watch. In this kitchen.” He points his thumb to the constantly swinging kitchen doors behind them. 

Jensen closes his eyes and makes a barely audible sound in the back of his throat that almost sounds like a low growl. “Fuck. Now I just got all kinds of mental imagery of bending you over the counter and licking ganache off your back.”

Jared leans in and takes Jensen’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly and licking before leaning back again. “I don’t know what ganache is, but it sounds hot. And I am definitely in full support of any plan that involves me bent over a counter.”

“Stop talking” Jensen groans out in an almost pained voice. “Seriously. Or I will be forced to do some very bad things in front of lots of people and that would just be bad for business. I’m pretty sure they didn’t dress up and come out for a live sex show. First we finish dinner. Then after closing, I’ll make you dessert and show you what ganache is. You’ll love it.” He gives Jared one more soft, chaste kiss and pulls away as the next round of plates is brought out.

They make effortless conversation throughout the rest of their meal, having sampled literally EVERY item on the menu. After all the plates have been removed, they lean back in their seats, sipping wine in contented silence as the restaurant slowly empties out for the night. Jensen starts talking again and somehow the conversation turned to exactly where Jared absolutely DID NOT want it to go...exes. Jensen wants to know all about his ex. 

“Really? Do I really have to go through this?” Jared’s annoyance and discomfort is on full display, which if anything makes Jensen more curious.  
“Yes. I want to know.” Jensen says patiently. 

He sighs deeply “Fine. OK. We were supposed to get married, then I found out she fucked my best friend. On multiple occasions. The end.” He says it all quickly in one long breath, hoping that the faster he got it out maybe the less it would hurt. Like ripping off a band aid. Nope. Not at all. Two years later and it still hurts his heart more than he can possibly describe. 

Jensen doesn’t respond, just takes his hand and threads their fingers together. Jared closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “It messed me up pretty bad. I lost two of the most important people in my life in the same night. Needless to say, I’ve developed some trust and commitment issues.”

They sit in silence again for a few minutes before the wait and kitchen staff start walking by, telling Jensen good night as they leave. Soon enough it’s just the two of them sitting alone in the dark, empty restaurant and the silence is completely peaceful. Jensen pulls on the hand he’s still holding and stands up, smiling again.

“Time for dessert.” He leads Jared back into the dark kitchen, turning on a single light directly over the counter he’ll be working on. 

“The final course on tonight’s menu will be mint chocolate truffles.” With that he starts moving confidently around the kitchen gathering supplies and Jared hops up on the counter to watch the master at work. He watches as Jensen begins to finely chop what has to be the best quality chocolate, because he’s sure Jensen only uses the best. He watches as the chocolate is set aside while he brings some cream to a boil. Watching Jensen in his element is almost unbearably sexy and he shifts on the counter, trying to subtly adjust his rapidly hardening cock. He continues to watch as Jensen pours the cream over the chocolate and begins stirring, pausing to add something else into the mixture as well, before continuing to stir. Eventually the ugly brown and white mixture melts together and becomes something that looks and smells delicious. Jensen dips a spoon into the mix and carries it over to Jared, lifting it to his mouth for him to taste. 

“This is ganache. Big sounding word that means nothing more than cream and chocolate.” A bit of the ganache drips down onto Jared’s chin as his tongue flicks out for a taste and Jensen rises up on his toes instantly to lick it off. He pauses for a moment, looking Jared directly in the eye before dropping the spoon to the counter and stepping in between his open thighs. He takes his face in his hands and rubs his thumbs lightly along Jared’s cheekbones as he pulls the other man’s face down to his level and captures his mouth with his own. 

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck, pulling the man in tight as his moves himself closer to the edge of the counter, now fully able to feel Jensen’s warm body pressed up against his hard cock. 

Jensen moans against his mouth and moves his hands to the hem of the teal shirt, fingers slowly creeping underneath and gripping Jared’s waist just above the waistline of his pants. 

“Did I ever tell you how hot you look in this shirt?’ Jensen mumbles into his mouth and Jared shakes his head slowly in response.

“Well, you look really fucking hot in this shirt. And now I’d really like to take it off.” He immediately begins fumbling blindly with the buttons, slowly popping each one open to reveal the tanned and cut abs underneath before yanking it all the way off. 

As Jensen rubs his hands up the expanse of flesh, tweaking each nipple as he goes, Jared’s head falls back with a loud moan and Jensen’s mouth moves to bite at his neck. He sucks hard on the soft flesh of his throat, wanting to leave as many marks as possible, wanting to possess and own. 

“Jesus Jared” He manages in between labored breaths. “You have no fucking clue what you do to me.” He wraps his arms around Jared’s broad chest, pulling him off the counter and spinning him around, forcing his chest and face down against the cold metal.

“Fuck!” Jared gasps at the rough handling. He can feel Jensen’s hand running all over his back, feel the hard line of his dick pressing against his ass as he pushes back against it, trying to get more pressure. His back arches into the touch as Jensen begins licking and biting every inch of skin he can get to. He bites his lip in a massively failed attempt to hold in a groan as he feels Jensen’s hand massaging his dick through the thin and very strained fabric of his pants. 

“Please Jen. Please fuck me.” He moans out as he pushes himself against the other man’s hand. What is he even saying? He’s never bottomed before. He’s a top, all the way. Except...Jensen makes him want it. He wants to feel Jensen inside him. He wants to stare into the man’s amazing green eyes as he pounds into him. With all his fantasizing about what he wants it takes him a second to realize that Jensen is no longer touching him. He lifts his head and turns to find Jensen leaned over, propped up on his elbows on the opposite counter. 

Again? He fucking pulled away AGAIN?! “Dude! What the fuck!? Why do you keep doing that? Seriously, my balls are going to explode if you keep winding me up and running away!”

Jensen turns around to look at him with a deep sigh. “Jared...I’m sorry. I just...” He rubs a hand over his face as he tries to figure out what to say. “This isn’t me. I’m not the guy who just fucks random men. I don’t DO casual.” He takes a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them and places his hand on Jared’s bare chest, right over his heart. 

“Shockingly enough, you’re not the only one who’s ever been hurt Jared.” He walks away again, putting distance between them. 

Jared senses that it’s time to go. He slips his shirt back on and rights his clothes before pushing through the swinging doors out into the dining room, where Jensen headed. But Jensen’s not at their table. He surveys the room and spies Jensen staring out the big plate glass windows at the front of the restaurant. He approaches slowly but stops several feet behind Jensen, not sure how much personal space he’s needing right now. Jensen doesn’t turn around and speaks quietly, “Head on out to the truck, I need to lock up.”

Jared lets out a sigh and pushes through the heavy front door. The cool night air is a welcome companion. He’s still a little..no a LOT worked up from what unfolded in the kitchen and he’s more confused than ever. So, apparently he and Jensen are in the same ballpark after all. He can’t push him to talk about it right now. Jared knows all too well what rehashing the past causes. He didn’t like talking about his past, and if what just happened between them was any indication, Jensen has a past that’s he’s still reeling from too. 

The truck is unlocked, but Jared chooses to lean against it and continue sucking in the night air. He shoves his hands in his pockets and leans his head back to take in the stars. He lets his mind wander about what happened to Jensen. What kind of skeletons are in Jensen’s closet? Crazy ex? Cheating ex? Abusive ex? His thoughts are stirred by the sound of Jensen approaching. He says nothing and climbs into the truck.

Jensen slides behind the wheel and lets out a controlled breath. “I’m sorry Jared. I know this is crazy...but I really am sorry. I’ll take you home now.”

Jared remains silent, trying to decide what to say, if he should say anything. He finally decides that what Jensen really needs is for him to understand, especially if Jared wants to keep seeing him...and he really does..he really does a lot. “It’s no big deal Jen. I’d just like to know what’s going on in your head.”

Jensen stays quiet and the drive home is tense and strained. He pulls up in Jared’s driveway, but doesn’t cut the engine. Not coming in then, Jared thinks to himself. He goes to grab the door handle and stops. The decision comes with little thought. Jared doesn’t say a word and is practically silent as he leans his body towards Jensen. He raises one hand to Jensen’s jaw to hold him lightly, just in case he thought of pulling away. But Jensen doesn’t, he goes tense, doesn’t move, doesn’t even breathe. Jared’s eyes are soft and intent as he closes in and presses soft lips to Jensen’s. The kiss is light, barely brushing dry lips and Jared feels like he’s on fire. He mouths over Jensen’s bottom lip once more and then slides away and gets out of the truck. Heading for his front door, he just prays Jensen got the message. 

Jared slips into sleep easy that night. The combination of not sleeping the night before and a day of labor, mixed with the Jensen situation, hits Jared hard. He is pretty shocked when he rolls over the next morning to see it’s well past ten. Jared reaches for his cell phone on the night stand. No new messages. No missed calls. He lets out a disappointed sigh before he remembers Jensen doesn’t even have his phone number. No wonder he hasn’t called you dumbass. 

Jared commits to keeping himself busy so that he doesn’t have time to think about Jensen. He takes the dogs for a run, and stares at Jensen’s house on the way up the street, willing Jensen to come out, it doesn’t work. He chugs some coffee and cereal and showers before heading to the grocery store, making sure to purchase fresh vegetables and lean meats because he promised Jensen he would, well damn. He returns home, armful of groceries, and is faced with the imprint of himself on the dining room wall. All the heat he felt yesterday afternoon is back, full force. The not-thinking-of-Jensen-plan has failed epically. 

Jared settles on his couch with his babies, resolved to watching tv for some mind-numbing entertainment. That turns boring after an hour and it’s all he can do to keep himself on the couch and from going across the street. He replays every touch, every kiss that he and Jensen have shared. He idly wonders why Jensen is so damn special anyway. He can’t even remember the last guy he put this much thought and effort into. 

Deep inside, he already knows the answer to that. Jensen is Jensen and Jared is sorta crazy about him. He rubs a hand over his face and stares at the ceiling. Leave it to Jared to find the only other man in Texas with baggage as big as his. Jared has decided that he can wait. He can wait for Jensen to be ready to talk. Wait for Jensen to be ready for him.

Monday dawns bright and early. Jared is back to the grind. Deadlines for the job he’s working have tightened and he busts ass all day, leaving only lunch time to give Jensen a spare thought. For the most part, the day is uneventful and passes quickly. No sign of Jensen.

Jared is filthy and exhausted by the time he parks his truck in the driveway Wednesday night. He throws a longing glance at the blue house across the street before heading inside. Still no Jensen. The dogs attack him before he’s even in the house completely. He leads them out to the back yard and leans on the railing of his back deck while they take care of business. 

Summer in Texas is brutal. Sweat is already dripping from his brow and down his neck, the chill of the air conditioning in the truck already shaken off. The sun is dipping low in the sky and Jared takes a moment to appreciate how perfectly serene it all is. It’s quiet with the exception of the dogs snuffling around. Just Jared. Just the dogs. Just his backyard. 

I wonder what Jensen’s doing. Jared drops his head and gives it a small shake. He used to be so content when it was just him and his babies. But now that’s he gotten a sip of Jensen, he wants the whole bottle. He wants Jensen here with him. Wants Jensen walking up behind him and circling his arms around him. Wants to feel Jensen kissing his neck and just being against him. But what if Jensen didn’t want those things? What if Jensen had changed his mind? What if Jensen is never ready to talk about his past? 

Doubt closes in on him like a dark cloud. He doesn’t deserve Jensen anyway. Jensen is too good for him. He knows it, deep down. But, he had actually let himself think that someone like Jensen would want more than a good fuck. What an idiot! Jared draws a deep breath. This is why it was better not to get close to people. This is why he kept his distance. This is why he had walls. How the hell had Jensen gotten past them? That doesn’t even matter now...what matters is that he put the walls back up. And this time, they’ll be taller and stronger than they ever were before. 

The rest of the week drags by. He works long, hot days and spends his evenings keeping himself occupied, so he doesn’t think about Jensen. By Friday, Jared accepts that Jensen has realized he made a huge mistake and it’s name was Jared. Sure, it stings a little. Sure, it makes his chest ache a little. But sometimes you just have to accept things for what they are. Jared hasn’t even caught a peek at Jensen all week. Not once. 

Friday night finds Jared dozing on the couch, so when he jolts up out of a dream featuring dazzling green eyes, he’s disoriented and not sure what woke him. He sits there for a minute, surveying the room, and the knock comes again. Someone’s knocking on the door. Jared’s heart fluttered. Jensen?

Jared pushes off the couch and bolts for the front door. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm his pounding heart before checking the peep hole. Sure enough, like a dream come to life, he’s met with dazzling green eyes. Jared yanks the door open as Jensen is raising his hand to knock again. 

Jensen gives him a soft smile, “Can I come in?”

Jared steps back to let Jensen in. Unsure of what to say, he just looks at Jensen with wide eyes and waits. 

“Jared, are...are you okay? Is this a bad time? Oh shit, were you asleep? I’m sorry...I can” Jensen’s words are spilling out and now he’s turning back for the door.

Jared’s brain finally catches up. “Jensen wait.” Jared grabs his arm to stop him. “It’s fine. I was just dozing on the couch. Come on in, man.”

Jared really, really wants to pull Jensen to him. He wants to hold him so he can’t run away again. He wants to kiss him, deep and long. Every doubt he had about Jensen is hanging by a frayed thread now that he’s standing here in front of him. Jared leads them into the kitchen, grabs some beers and heads for the living room. They settle on the couch and both take a long pull of beer.

“So, I’m kind of surprised you let me in at all,” Jensen says, chuckling and studying the floor.

“What? Why?”

“Well, I know I kind of pulled a disappearing act this week. I just...I just needed some time, you know?” And Jensen is directing his intense gaze at Jared like he’s waiting on the answer to the meaning of life.

“Yeah, I get it, Jensen. It’s fine. It’s no big deal.” It’s not like I thought about you constantly and almost had to chain myself to the couch to keep from going over there.

Jensen takes another sip of beer and starts studying his shoes. Jared waits. He is almost scared to talk or move, scared Jensen is going to bolt again. 

“It was a few years back. I was pretty young and naive back then, I guess. I met Brock at a bar that my friend, Chris, was playing at. Brock was a friend of a friend, you know how that goes. He was gorgeous, and tall” Jensen smirks a little and glances at Jared, “funny, smart, good job. I was crazy about him. We had been seeing each other, and sleeping together, for about a month before I noticed anything strange. I realized I’d never been to his house. I didn’t even know where he lived. And when I asked him, he kind of blew me off. At first, I didn’t think too much about it, but then it started really bothering me. But I just figured his place was small and he was embarrassed or something” he pauses to take a breath and lets out a small chuckle, “So I keep seeing him, and he successfully keeps me away from his place. One night, I’m out, having dinner with a buddy of mine from school, and guess who’s there...Brock...and his wife, Julie.” Jensen is back to studying his shoes and his expression is pained, “The bastard was married. We had been seeing each other for about three months then. I wanted to go over and scream and punch him, but Mike wouldn’t let me. He calmed me down, we left. And we had the confrontation the next day. Brock said he loved me. That was the first time he’d ever told me that. He said he didn’t love her, he wasn’t happy and he was going to leave her. He just needed time. I was so stupid” Jensen swipes his hand over his face, “I believed him. Of course, I believed him. I was in love with him. I continued to see him for another year. A whole fucking year of my life I gave him, thinking that we were building something, that I actually meant something to him, that he was telling me the truth, that he did love me. In the end though, I realized I wasn’t enough for him. I wasn’t enough for him to leave her. He didn’t love me enough. Not like I loved him. So, when I gave him the ultimatum to leave her, or lose me, well...he lost me.”

Jared reaches for Jensen’s hand and laces his fingers with Jensen’s. 

Jensen gives Jared a small smile and drops his head again, “I was so stupid Jay. And I gave him all of me. Everything. And he just used me.”

Jensen sounds broken. All the pieces snap in place and Jared gets it. He understands. Jensen feels like Brock used him for sex. Which explains Jensen’s freak-out every time they get intimate, he’s scared Jared’s going to use him like Brock did. Jared doesn’t really know what to say, so he just scoots closer and wraps his arms around Jensen, pulling him close. Jensen relaxes and molds perfectly against him. 

Jared leans back to frame Jensen’s face with his hands and speaks quietly, “I’m not him Jen. I would never use you or hurt you. I know it’s hard to trust people, to let them in. Believe me. But, sometimes, you just have to give people a chance.”

Jensen’s eyes glisten, they take Jared’s breath away. Inches apart, Jared can see the small flecks of gold in his eyes and thinks of brilliant emeralds in sunlight. He wants to look into these eyes forever. Jensen leans in and claims his mouth. Soft, plump lips move against Jared’s and his heart stops. Jensen starts out slowly, time apart and need escalating the kiss into something almost frantic. Jensen licks at Jared’s mouth, pleading for entrance and plunges in with the need of a drowning man. Jared gives as good as he gets, pausing to suck and bite at Jensen’s lower lip. Hands start grappling, the need to touch overwhelming and Jensen pushes him back on the couch. Laying him out so he can see all of Jared, touch all of Jared. And there is a lot of Jared to be had. Jensen swirls his tongue up the side of his throat and kisses and nips at his ear and the tender flesh behind it, leaving Jared almost panting. Jensen’s hand slips under his shirt and rubs soothing circles across his steel abs, causing his stomach muscles to clench and release at the pressure, silently willing Jensen to move lower. And he must hear them. He moves to work his zipper down and Jared’s mouth goes dry. This was it. This was what he’d wanted ever since he laid eyes on Jensen. Ever since that perfect face and those perfect lips had appeared at his door. And it’s here, now. 

Jensen slides Jared’s jeans and boxers down and runs a smooth hand along his hardening cock. The world tilts and focuses on this moment, here with Jensen, touching him and Jared’s blood is roaring in his ears. He’s sucking air in gasps as Jensen continues to stroke him loosely and slow, teasing. Jared feels like he’s coming out of his skin. It’s too much. He wants all of Jensen...and he wants it now. He scrapes fingernails up Jensen’s bicep and grips hard, urging him to tighten his grip. Jensen looks up at him, eyes dark and wide as Jared’s heart hammers, the urge to have more friction shoots to the surface. He grips Jensen’s other arm and before he can register what’s happening, Jared has flipped them and has Jensen laid out under him. Jared starts rutting against his thigh, rolling his hips hard and Jensen’s breath catches. Jared attacks his mouth, claiming it, trying desperately to get as close as he can. Jensen cups Jared’s neck, keeping him firmly planted against him, sucking on his tongue, letting out a deep growl. Jared’s pretty sure he’s never heard anything that hot before and it’s suddenly clear to him that all he wants from life is to watch Jensen completely fall apart in front of him. He licks at Jensen’s lips and starts pulling away and moves to ease his zipper down. Jensen takes in a startled breath and he looks up to meet Jared’s hooded gaze. Jensen relaxes a little as Jared brushes his lips across his once more, lightly, a soft promise. Jared doesn’t move, they’re sharing air and Jensen’s grip on his neck loosens. Jared trails soft kisses down his neck and over his golden shoulder blade. Down his chest, lapping lightly at one nipple, and then the other, Jensen arches up and into Jared and he circles his tongue around one nipple before nibbling on it lightly and continuing his path of kisses down his stomach. Jensen’s breath is coming faster as his brain catches up and realizes what’s happening. Rubbing both hands up and down his sides, Jared lingers on his stomach for a moment. He sneaks a glance upward and Jensen’s head is thrown back, eyes closed, sinful lips parted and he thinks nothing will ever be as sexy as Jensen losing control. Jared continues stroking his sides a calming way, gentle and adoring, before moving to suck at his defined hip bones. Creamy skin stretched taut and Jared kisses and nibbles and slides his hands back to his zipper. Gripping the jeans and boxers with both hands, he tugs them and Jensen raises off the couch effortlessly to allow himself to be stripped. He’s barely dropped the clothes to the ground before he’s stalking back up Jensen’s body, hands running over Jensen’s smooth thighs, dusted with fine blond hair. He bends down and places more soft kisses to the inside of his thighs and Jensen lets out a moan as his legs fall apart, giving Jared all the access he wants and needs. Jared moves his body further up Jensen’s and licks his lips at the sight in front of him. Slow and easy Jared, you can do this. Jared lays his hands on Jensen’s hips before pressing his lips gently to the head of Jensen’s cock and isn’t prepared when he almost gets bucked off the couch. 

“Easy Jen” Jared whispers before he starts moving down the length of him. Tongue swirling down the base and back up to the very tip again. He laps at the slit, receiving another buck and a sharp intake of breath from Jensen. And Jared has had it with slow and easy. He sucks Jensen all the way down and begins breathing deep through his nose as he swallows. Jensen fucking loses it. 

 

“Oh my ...FUCK Jared...Jesus” Jensen stammers before wrapping his hands in Jared’s hair to keep him there. 

Jared grins and gives a hum of contentment before he starts moving up the length of his cock, sucking his way back to the tip before plunging down again. Jensen’s hands tense in Jared’s hair, and it urges him to move faster. He places a hand at the base of Jensen and continues the sucking at a rapid pace and Jensen is coming apart beneath him and Jared can’t remember ever wanting something this bad, this desperate. The noises coming from Jensen are broken and raw, undignified, primal even. Jared works him with his hands and mouth at the frantic pace of someone possessed. Jensen body is tense and his breath ragged and Jared knows he’s close and increases his pace and is soon rewarded with a shout from Jensen and warm liquid filling his mouth. He sucks him through it and trails light fingertips across his thighs as Jensen’s breath evens out. When Jensen finally blinks his eyes open, he finds Jared watching him with an intensity he’s never felt before. What he really wants is Jared close to him, beneath him, he wants to mark him, claim him, fill him up until he can’t see. He grabs Jared’s biceps and pulls him roughly up to him and molds himself to Jared’s mouth, savoring the taste of himself there. And fuck that’s hot. 

Jared’s hips roll down and slide his own erection against Jensen’s thigh. Jensen breaks the kiss, panting and pushes at his chest lightly. Jared backs off slowly, uncertainty in his eyes. Jensen gives him a smirk and drops to his knees in front of the couch. He takes one hand and shoves Jared against the back of the couch. Jared, still on his knees, falls back roughly and understanding and eagerness make his eyes spark. Jensen holds his gaze as he makes firm strokes up and down his shaft. Watching Jared’s head fall back and his body tense from the contact only makes Jensen’s smirk wider. And holy shit, Jared is fucking huge and anxiety courses through him, quickly followed by the need to put his mouth on Jared NOW. He starts with open-mouthed kisses up the tender inside of Jared’s muscled thighs. Golden and strong and flexing and Jensen is getting hard again. I love you Jensen. I want to be with you, I do...I just need more time. Jensen is positive this isn’t the best time to be thinking about Brock. Brock, I can’t keep waiting. Maybe, maybe we shouldn’t do this until your divorce is final. Jensen hears his words clear as a bell and his rhythm falters for only a second, Jared doesn’t even notice. I need you..I need this. I need to know you love me like I love you. You do, don’t you? Don’t you want to be with me? Make me happy? Brock was kissing his fingertips and snaking a hand up and down his thigh. Jensen raises his eyes and makes himself look at Jared. Tries to bring himself back to the here and now. He can still hear Brock. Whispering promises as Jensen pushed into him, moaning his name, followed with promises of love you and soon. Jensen stops moving his hand and snatches it away like Jared’s skin is on fire. And then he’s on his feet, zipping up, righting his clothes.

Jared raises his head and cracks one eye. Once he sees that Jensen is trembling and making every effort to leave, he starts putting body parts back in place, which isn’t an easy task in his current state. “Jen, what? What’s wrong? Did I...did I do something?” 

Jensen won’t even meet his eyes. Oh God, not again Jared thinks and reaches out for Jensen. Jensen shakes him off and starts for the front door. 

“Jensen, please. Don’t do this. Talk to me” Jared is still fumbling with his clothes and trying to stand. Jensen hasn’t stopped, hell, he hasn’t even slowed down. 

Jared’s words are met with the slam of the front door. 

“FUCK” Jared shouts to the emptiness. He picks up his beer from the table and takes a long swallow. He lets his head fall forward and lets out a sigh. He did everything right, didn’t he? He was calm and patient and ...this is why he doesn’t do relationships. He huffs out another breath and throws his beer bottle at the fireplace. Amber shards scatter over the floor and beer rains down the wall and puddles on the hearth. Jared can’t deal with this. He needs out. Feels like his rage is bubbling underneath the surface. And he’s not even sure who he’s really mad at. Spinning around and dropping onto the couch, he briefly thinks about going after Jensen. He’s not sure how that would go down, and he really isn’t in the mood to be rejected again tonight. 

“I don’t even know what to say to him” he mumbles to himself. He notices some of his temper tantrum splashed on his cell phone, lying in front of him. It only takes a second to get Matt on the phone and convinced to come pick him up, he has to get out of here...NOW.

When Jared decided he needed to get out, he kind of had this vision of him and Matt perched on bar stools, throwing back beer in some small, backwoods bar. So, having Paula shake her glistening, glitter-covered rack right in Jared’s face makes him decide he needs a new drinking buddy. Jared grins at her though, because hey, the girl is smokin hot and just happens to be close enough Jared could flick his tongue out and catch a nipple. Jared maybe shouldn’t have done those Patron shots with Matt. Either way, his whole body is warm and fuzzy and he’s wearing a huge, lazy smile. Before he really registers it, Paula has straddled him and starts a slow grind against Jared’s lap. One hand cups behind Jared’s neck and the other placed firmly on his chest as she works her body in smooth, fluid motions. Jared’s kind of in love with Matt right now. She brings one tanned, slender leg up and lays it against Jared’s shoulder before leaning her upper body back towards the floor, still rocking against his lap and not-so-secret erection. And yeah, Matt is definitely his favorite person, well, other than Paula. He slips a crisp twenty in her hot pink g-string and she gracefully slings her leg back down to the floor before standing. She leans down to whisper a sultry thank you and licks a stripe up Jared’s neck and JESUS he needs to get laid. 

The next thing Jared is really aware of is Matt throwing an arm around his shoulders and introducing him to a guy sitting at their table..and where did he come from? Jared makes himself focus and gives the guy a huge smile, dimples on full display, because damn, he’s pretty hot. Dark hair and deep blue eyes. Dark stubble peppers his jaw and the t-shirt he’s wearing is losing an epic battle to keep the defined muscles of his chest hidden. Dark and handsome smiles and his entire face lights up and suddenly the night is looking up. Dark and handsome, damn what was his name?, slides his chair closer to Jared while Matt makes a bar run. Jared’s brain is fuzzy and dark and handsome starts to look kind of fuzzy too. Jared leans in close to his ear to be heard over the loud club and breathes in his cologne. Dark and handsome lays a hand on Jared’s thigh as they talk in each other’s ear. His breath ghosts across Jared’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Jared decides dark and handsome needs a private show. They finish their drinks and stumble into a cab. Before the door shuts behind him, Jared is on dark and handsome. Kissing him hard and sliding a hand across his crotch before cupping his dick through the soft denim. The cab ride is short, luckily for the driver. Jared tosses him some cash and slurs to keep the change. Dark and handsome grips him around the waist and Jared leans into him as they start up the driveway. 

They’ve barely stumbled through the front door before Jared starts tearing off clothes, lust and need so strong it borders on painful cutting through the haze of alcohol. Dark and handsome gasps in shock as Jared rips open his shirt, buttons ripping off and flying through the air. Right about when Jared is pushing dark and handsome up against the wall and shoving a knee between his legs, the front door is thrown open and someone is ripping dark and handsome from his grip. Jared stares, confused, at the empty space in front of him where all that welcome and needy flesh used to be standing. 

Before he can think enough to turn around, Jared hears an angry yell that’s quickly cut off by a slamming door and and a hard grip on his arm is pulling him around and slamming him painfully against the wall. 

“What the fu...” Jared’s protest cuts off when he finally sees who’s in front of him. Jensen. A very, very angry Jensen. He has a second to think that pissed off Jensen is pretty much the hottest fucking thing he’s ever seen before there’s a hand tight around his throat and all the blood in his body rushes straight to his dick. A major lack of blood in his brain makes it difficult to think as Jensen leans forward and whispers in his ear, voice low and rough.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Jared?”

Just because pissed off Jensen is hot enough to make him want to cream his pants right there doesn’t mean he’s gonna cooperate “What the fuck does it look like? I was TRYING to get laid, but apparently you have something against me getting off.” He growls out through the increasing pressure on his throat. 

He sees a violent spark shoot through Jensen’s eyes at his words. It’s enough to make his cock twitch with need and his heart skip a beat in fear. 

“You wanna get fucked Jared? Is that all you want? Fine.” 

The pressure on Jared’s throat increases until his breath is completely cut off for a few long seconds before Jensen releases him and spins him around, pushing his face into the wall as he coughs air through his sore windpipe. That is definitely going to leave a mark, a mark Jared is pretty sure he’s going to stare at and touch just as much as he did his first hickey. Jensen’s mark. 

Just as that thought flits through his drunken mind, he feels Jensen’s hands reach around in front of him, grabbing his shirt and ripping it open, not bothering with the buttons or minding as they bounce off the wall in front of him and clatter to the floor. Jensen pulls the long sleeve shirt halfway down his arms before yanking the sleeves behind Jared’s back and twisting the ends together, holding them tightly in one hand. 

With his arms securely fastened behind his back, Jared has no leverage to lift himself off the wall and his face pushes against it even harder as Jensen leans in over his shoulder and bites his neck hard before whispering more angry promises in his ear. 

“If that’s what you want Jared, I’ll fuck you. Gonna make you scream. Make you beg.”

As he talks, Jensen ties up the sleeves of the shirt so they restrain Jared’s arms without him having to hold on anymore, leaving both hands free to do slightly more interesting things.

Jared gasps in pleasure when Jensen grabs his hips and pulls his ass tight against his rock hard cock. Jensen grinds slowly against him and reaches forward to palm Jared’s now very painful bulge through the thick fabric of his jeans. Jensen’s mouth is everywhere it can reach, sucking, nibbling, biting, trying to taste every inch of Jared, trying to mark and possess. Jared’s head falls back against Jensen’s shoulder, a loud moan escaping his mouth at the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain. He can feel Jensen’s fingers working quickly at his belt, removing the obstacles between his hands and Jared’s dick. Within seconds his pants are around his ankles and his cock is in Jensen’s expert hands. The perfect hands he’s been wanting for what seems like ever. 

Jensen’s fingers slowly glide over the tip, smearing pre-come before deftly gliding his hand down the thick shaft. 

“Fuck. Holy shit Jen!” Jared moans with the strokes, hips bucking forward into Jensen’s hand. He’s been left hanging too many times over the last week or so. Wound up and left to suffer with no satisfaction. That, along with the endless filth still being whispered in his ear, pushes him over the edge far too quickly and he’s coming hard, shooting over Jensen’s hand and leaving yet one more memento of their time together on one of his walls.

His knees tremble and start to give way with the force of the orgasm and Jensen hauls him up effortlessly. 

“No. I’m not done with you yet. Walk.” Jensen growls as he reaches down to yank off Jared’s shoes and the jeans still pooled around his ankles. He guides the drunken and sex dazed man down the long hall to the bedroom and pushes him face first onto the bed. With his hands still tied behind his back and no way to brace himself, he lands hard. 

Jared can hear clothes rustling behind him and when Jensen climbs on the bed and straddles his hips, the only feeling is fire and lightning at every point of contact between Jensen’s bare skin and his. His fingers tingle with pain as Jensen unties the shirt sleeves from around his wrists and blood rushes to the tips. His shoulders burn as his arms fall to a more natural position at his side. Every nerve ending in Jared’s body lights up as Jensen leans forward, stretching so he completely covers the man beneath him. 

Jensen’s tongue swipes along Jared’s right earlobe before he bites down hard and sucks it into his mouth. He can feel Jensen’s hardness slowly gliding up and down the crack of his ass with every little teasing thrust of the man’s hips. 

Jensen releases his ear. “I was watching, waiting for you to come home. Was gonna come over and apologize. But then I saw you brought a new friend home with you and, well, that’s just not gonna work for me Jared.” 

Jensen’s hands slide slowly down each of Jared’s arms and he moves them so their held above his head. With a hand on each wrist, Jensen continues to grind slowly against Jared’s ass and words continue to pour out of his mouth between hard bites and slow licks along his neck and shoulders. 

“You see Jared, I tend to get jealous. What’s mine is mine. I don’t share. Been there, done that, not doing it again. And you? You’re mine. Every inch of this fine ass is mine.”

Jared gasps loud and bites down a moan as Jensen makes a particularly forceful thrust against his ass emphasizing his point. Jared wiggles his hips and pushes back against Jensen as much as he can, needing more. As much as he loves everything that’s coming out of Jensen’s mouth, he’s really ready for him to stop talking and start moving already. 

“Jen...please...” He pleads with the man, pulling against the hands holding his wrists and growls in frustration when Jensen’s grip only gets tighter. He feels the other man’s thighs tighten on either side of his hips, taking away the tiny bit of room he had to move. 

“Please what? Tell me what you want Jared.” He stops his grinding and bites hard at the nub at the top of Jared’s spine. Jared gasps in pain and lets out a low whimper of pleasure when Jensen slowly licks and blows on the spot, soothing away the pain. 

“Fuck...I want you...to fuck me Jen. Please...” Jared manages to gasp out through stuttered breaths. 

Jensen releases his wrists and leans forward, grabbing his chin and tilting his head to the side, capturing his mouth and kissing him hard. “You sure that’s what you want?” He says against his lips. Jared nods as much as Jensen’s grip on his face will allow and the other man pulls his face away. The fingers on his chin shift upwards and work their way into Jared’s mouth.

Jared sucks hard on the three fingers in his mouth, tongue swirling around and in between each one, his head moving back and forth the same way it did on Jensen’s cock earlier today. His eyes shift up and he can see that Jensen is watching him intently, glittering green eyes locked on his mouth and he moans involuntarily around the fingers. 

Their eyes finally meet and Jensen opens his mouth as if to speak, but stops himself, biting down hard on his bottom lip. The fingers are pulled from Jared’s mouth and he can feel Jensen shift down enough to allow easy access to his ass. 

He feels a finger slowly circling his entrance, teasing, flicking. Right as the first finger forces its way inside he feels teeth biting into the skin on the rounded globe of his ass. This time there’s no fighting the moan of pleasure that breaks free from his mouth. His eyes fall closed and his fingers clench around handfuls of the comforter. 

As a second finger pushes its way inside he can feel Jensen licking slowly over the angry red bite mark. The fingers start to move slowly in and out, scissoring open and stretching his tight hole. 

“Holy shit Jared.” Jensen moans out at the sight of his fingers deep in the younger man’s ass. “You have no fucking idea how crazy you make me. You look so hot like this. So fucking eager.”

“Wanted you so long Jen.” Jared manages to whimper. “Thought I would go insane waiting for you.” He pushes his hips back, impaling himself deeper on Jensen’s fingers. “I think I might actually fucking die if you run this time. Promise me you won’t leave Jen. You fucking promise me.” He says the last part loud, angry, remembering the pain and frustration of being brought so close so many times before only to see Jensen pull away at the last second. Yeah, it was partly the sexual frustration, but it was also feeling like he wasn’t enough. He wasn’t good enough for Jensen take a chance on. That’s what hurt.

The fingers leave his ass and he sighs at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He feels a hand on each ass cheek, stretching him open.

“Not going anywhere Jay.” He almost bucks Jensen off the bed when he feels his tongue shove deep inside, wetting, stretching, fucking him. He moans loud and tries hard not to accidentally break Jensen’s nose with an uncontrolled jerk. Jensen’s fingers dig in hard enough to leave bruises as he spreads Jared’s ass cheeks wide, but the pain only adds to the amazing sensations playing over his body, nerve endings lighting up everywhere. 

When Jensen’s mouth finally moves away and Jared feels a thick pressure against his hole, he throws back an arm and stops him from pushing in. Looking behind him, he can see the confusion on Jensen’s face.

“No, not in this position . I want to see you.” He lifts a leg and uses his foot to push Jensen out of his place between his legs before flipping around onto his back. Jared leans up, grabbing Jensen’s hips and repositions him back where he’s supposed to be, cock pushed against his ass, before he flops back down, a huge grin of anticipation across his face. 

“What are you waiting for? Get moving!” He lifts his hips in invitation. Jensen smiles down at him, eyes rolling and head shaking in playful exasperation before his expression gets serious again.

“Jared, I said this before, but I’m just gonna say it again so that we’re totally clear here. I don’t do casual. If we do this, we’re all in. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Jared stares back at him for a moment, lips pursed in thought before he finally speaks. “Jen, do you see me right now? I’m all spread out for you like a fucking girl. I’ve never done that for ANYONE. So, yeah, I’m ready for all in. But I’m warning you, you cheat on me and I’ll cut your balls off. Very slowly. With a.....a rusty butter knife.”

Jensen laughs. “Fair enough. I consider myself warned.” He leans forward and softly brushes the bruise starting to form along Jared’s left cheekbone where he slammed him into the wall. “Sorry about that by the way.” He smiles and kisses the faint red and blue mark and pushes his way into Jared’s tight ass, capturing the resulting moan with his mouth. He falls all the way forward, an elbow on either side of Jared’s head as he tangles his fingers in his long sweaty hair. 

He pushes in and out slowly, eyes locked on Jared’s the whole time, noses barely touching until Jared’s head falls back with a low moan. He feels legs wrap around his waist, feet digging into his ass urging him on, pushing him to go faster. 

More than happy to oblige, he pulls his hands from Jared’s hair and leans back and grabs Jared’s knees, pushing them back toward his chest. Jared reaches down, grabbing both of Jensen’s hips, fingers digging in deep as he screams out loud when the new position causes Jensen’s dick to scrape over his sweet spot over and over. 

Jensen moans and speeds up as Jared’s muscles clench around him, the sound of panting breaths and slapping skin fill the room. He reaches a hand down and wraps it around Jared’s swollen and dripping cock, his fist matching the pace of his pumping hips. 

“Jen...oh my god.. holy shit!” Jared mumbles incoherently with pleasure, the sensations too much, making thinking impossible. 

Jensen’s head falls back and he can feel the tingling heat beginning to build deep in his gut. He’s close, but wants Jared with him. He squeezes Jared’s cock harder, making sure his thumb sweeps over the head on every upstroke, smearing come with each pump of his hand. 

Jared pulls on his hips, pulling him in tight and forcing him to bottom out with each stroke. 

“Jay I’m so fucking close. Come for me.” Jared’s head falls back against the pillows, mouth open on a soundless scream as he comes hard, shooting over his stomach and Jensen’s hand. Jensen takes a moment to stare down and appreciate the beauty of sexed out Jared before the muscles clenching around his dick rip his own orgasm from him with a yell as he comes deep inside Jared’s ass. His hips jerk involuntarily as he rides out of the last waves of pleasurepain before he falls forward onto Jared’s chest, breathing hard and ready to pass out right there. 

He can vaguely feel Jared slapping weakly at his shoulder but can’t figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do about it, so he doesn’t acknowledge it. When the slapping gets more insistent and turns into a hard shoving, he finally manages to look up. 

“Dude, what?”

“Can’t breathe! Get off me!” As understanding sinks in he grumbles but flops over onto his back. 

“Holy shit man. You ain’t no fucking lap dog, that’s for sure. You weigh a damn ton!” Jared pants out. 

Jensen smiles, eyes closed with an arm thrown above his head. “You’re lucky I’m secure in my all around hugeness, or else that might hurt my feelings. Plus, you weren’t complaining a minute ago.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a good thing you’re worth all the blue balls I had to put up with. I think we’re gonna need to make fighting and angry sex a regular thing.”

Jensen looks over, a faint grin playing on his lips. “Deal. As long as next time...you wear the hard hat. Fuck, I’ve been fantasizing about that since that first night in my kitchen when you told me you do construction.”

Jared laughs loud at that, all dimples and blinding smile. “Are you serious?”

Jensen rolls over on his to face Jared, head propped up on his hand. “Hell yeah. That first day I came over and you answered the door in that wife beater, all covered in dirt...I almost assaulted you right on the spot. You have no clue how fucking sexy you are.You are like...ridiculously and unfairly hot. It just shouldn’t be allowed.”


End file.
